


SSOS Science: Jack Morrison

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Biology, Human Experimentation, M/M, SSOS, Science, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Here is some of the science I tied into the Alien AU. It's part of my headcanon for the Alien AU. Here is the science/biology I used to explain the Alien, why it had the DNA it has (evolution!), a bit of it's world, etc. I used actual science when possible to create this. Also, I looked up actual known exoplanets circling a star in the goldilocks zone. Aka, there could be actual aliens on that planet I mentioned in this. I originally posted this series on Tumblr, but I realized readers on Ao3 who don't venture to Tumblr might enjoy them as well.





	SSOS Science: Jack Morrison

**Author's Note:**

> For science, fanfiction, and AU!  
> Not all the science works, but, eh.... SCIENCE FICTION!  
> Also please pardon my sad attempt at Latin to make an actual species name.

HD 40307 g is not suitable for human colonization. The brave few will visit the planet to gather samples but even fewer make it off alive. Unofficially called Azuria by humanity, it’s a hostile place. Azuria is very heavy in metals, the common of which is nickel. The next common material is cobalt. The abundance of cobalt gives almost everything on the planet some blue tint. Azuria pole is at an extreme tilt of 40 degrees. This causes the planet to have an intense variant between five known seasons; summer, winter, fall, spring, and ventoso. The season change is never a smooth thing, there’s a period of extreme winds. This period is distinct and known as ventoso. Azuria is full of flora and fauna.

 

The dominant fauna,  _ Caeruleum sudes _ , are large bipedal predators that can reach up to 3 meters tall and upwards of 5 meters long including their tail. Their bodies are covered in scales with a light layer of soft fuzz. Males are white, females pale blue, and they have a third gender that is a dark blue. All three genders have black spikes that run down their backs, limbs, and tail. Their claws are made of the same black material. They heal very quickly. Their blood is blue due to the high amounts of cobalt. Due to the amount of cobalt in their bodies, their organs are radioactive. Each  _ Caeruleum sudes  _ has their own small self-contained, self-maintained magnetic aura that keeps their own radioactive bodies from leaking radiation.    
  
These aliens can regulate their body temperature at will. By changing their body temp, they force the soft, fuzzy fur on their scales to change color to match their environment. This takes up a lot of energy to maintain, so it’s only used for hunting or self-defense. Since interacting with humans, they have adapted this ability to hide from thermal scanners. It should be noted, they can hide from thermal scanners OR change their colors to blend in, they can’t do it both at the same time. Their vision isn’t like humans. They see the light spectrum starting in the infrared, they don’t actually see “colors” like humans do. If threatened,  _ Caeruleum sudes _ will focus, and force their organs to collect large amounts of energy, then fire it out of their mouths at the target. This makes a large ball of radioactive blue fire that can blast through a lot. If you see their black spikes glow blue, run away. The scales covering their body are made up an alloy that is water resistant, magnetic, shockproof, and extremely durable to board hard impacts. Pretty much bullet proof, bomb proof, and electricity proof.  _ Caeruleum sudes _ are susceptible to sharp, small impact wounds. If one decides to eat you, and they probably will, don’t shoot it, stab it. Better yet, run away. They’re the apex killers of Azuria and they eat anything but have a strong preference for meat. They need to eat a lot to maintain their bodies energy needs.   
  


Jack got mixed with the DNA of a  _ Caeruleum sudes _ . After his body was infused with enough of the alien DNA, his body was operated upon to add spikes poached from _ Caeruleum sudes _ . Almost all of his human organs were replaced with lab-grown, special hybrid organs to support the abilities they wanted his body to adapt from the alien DNA. Like the alien  _ Caeruleum sudes _ , Jack can change his body temp to hide from thermal scanners, as well as change colors to match his environment. He is limited in the same way, he can do one or the other, not both. He still has the human vision, but he can “toggle” between his human vision and  _ Caeruleum sudes _ vision. It takes him several moments to have his brain switch between the two different vision modes. While using his  _ Caeruleum sudes _ vision, he can find and track several targets at once. It takes a lot of energy to do this, so he prefers human vision. Jack can also fire the same blue fire of radioactive death, but he can’t move while charging it, and his body needs to recharge afterward so he can’t move for several moments after making a burst of three shots in quick succession. His body needs cobalt, but Talon adapted this as a higher need for a vitamin derived from the element. Like the alien  _ Caeruleum sudes _ , Jack has his own self-contained, self-maintained magnetic aura. It can do… interesting things with magnets nearby when he gets emotional. Jack needs to eat a lot and he needs to constantly to consume a lot of vitamin B12.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow the creator of the Alien AU on Tumblr, [Jellygay](https:jellygay.tumblr.com), her Alien AU dedicated Tumblr, [Aliens got back](https:aliens-got-back.tumblr.com), or my Tumblr [Spero Deo Volente](https:sperodeovolente.tumblr.com). On these various Tumblrs you can find my headcanons, other's headcanons, you can offer forth your own headcanon to Jellygay, and there's a link to a public Discord centered around this AU.


End file.
